Generic connecting elements for adjusting the height of a vehicle seat are arranged, or are to be arranged, between a seat part of a vehicle seat and a guide rail of this vehicle seat.
Height-adjustable vehicle seats are known from the prior art. For example, a height adjustment device for a vehicle seat is disclosed in EP 0 806 319 B1, wherein said height adjustment device comprises a toothed sector of a circle which is connected to a pivotable arm and which is in engagement with a pinion which is rotatably mounted on a carrier.
Moreover, a safety device of a seat for a vehicle with a height adjustment device is disclosed in DE 10 2012 107 141 A1 and a motor vehicle seat with an articulated backrest and a means for blocking the backrest in the event of a front impact is disclosed in DE 10 2004 033 605 B4.